A Pictures Worth 1000 Words
by iwomans-sister
Summary: Darien and Hobbes get stuck in New York and meet two nice young ladies who are willing to help them out... Inspired by a picture


Title: FLT: A Pictures Worth 1000 Words.

Author: iwomans_sister

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters from I-Man, Liz Cotrofeld, or Ariane Drew.

Feedback: Naomi@secet-agent.com

Spoilers: None

Rating: PG, for silliness. I hope.

Genre: Humor

~*~

Darien tried to wake up Hobbes for the third time but failed. "Hobbes, wake up man!" Darien looked out the window; it was stating to get dark and Darien had no idea where they were. "Hobbes!" He tried again and this time Hobbes did wake up.

"What, you say something Fawkes?"

"Yeah, we're lost."

"Lost?" Hobbes asked, still not completely awake. He started to look around and saw houses. "How can we be lost, we're right in the middle of a highly populated area. Did you even get out and ask anyone where we are?"

"Umm, no." Darien replied. "That's why I woke you up."

Hobbes rolled his eyes and then got out of the van. Darien followed close behind him. "This looks like a nice house." Hobbes said, walking up the steps. He rang the doorbell and a few seconds later the door opened. Two young ladies were standing there. The shorter one with curly brown hair looked like she was in shock.

"You're... You're Bobby Hobbes." Seeing Darien she let out a childish giggle. "And you're Darien Fawkes."

Bobby gave her a weird look, "How do you know our names?"

"Everyone knows your names." The shorter woman replied.

"Not everyone." The taller one said. "Hi, I am Ariane Drew, and this is my friend Liz Cotrofeld."

"It's nice to meet you. I think." Darien said, extending his hand to Ariane, then to Liz. "We're, well, kinda lost. I was just wondering if you could tell us where we are."

"You're in New York." Liz said, still smiling.

"Yeah, but where in New York are we?" Hobbes asked.

"Rochester." Ariane replied. "Are you looking for directions to the highway?"

"That could help."

"Okay, give me a second and I will draw you a map." Ariane walked off to find a piece of paper and a pen.

"Would you both like to come in?" Liz asked.

"Sure," Darien said, taking a step inside. He was stopped by a hand on his shoulder.

"No, that's okay. We're not planning on staying long."

Hobbes said.

Liz was trying her hardest not to laugh. He probably thought that they were spies from Chrysalis or something. "I'll be right back." Liz said, then she headed off toward the kitchen, where her friend was.

"What's wrong with going in?" Darien asked, "I mean, they seem nice."

"They always do, my friend."

Darien looked at Hobbes in disbelief, "What, you don't really think they are bad do you?"

"It's possible."

"Hobbes, they're just kids."

"Yeah, the right age to be working for Chrysalis."

"Hobbes, did you take your pills today?"

"Right here, buddy." Hobbes showed Darien his bottle of meds and then put them back in his jacket pocket. "What, you don't think it is strange that they knew our names?"

"There could be many reasons for that." Darien replied.

"Like what?"

"I don't know. But they're not with Chrysalis."

"Suit yourself, I still think that they are."

A minute or two later Liz and Ariane came back over to the door. Ariane handed the map to Hobbes. "This should take you straight to the highway and to wherever you both are headed."

"Thanks," Darien said. "It was nice meeting you."

"You too." Ariane replied, then she closed the door before Liz could say anything.

"Why'd you do that?"

"I was just making sure that they would be able to leave without further ado."

"But, but I didn't get take a picture with them." Liz replied, holding up a camera that Ariane could only guess Liz got while she was making the map. There was a knock on the door and Liz quickly opened it.

Darien was standing there, looking a little sheepish. The van won't start. Would you happen to have any jumper cables by chance?"

"I don't, but her dad does." Liz said.

"Oh, so you two aren't sisters?"

Liz blushed a little, "No, we're just friends."

"Oh," Was Darien's reply.

"Could you go find your dad then?" Bobby asked from behind Darien. 

Ariane hadn't seen him come over, so she assumed it must have been while Liz was talking to Darien. "I would, but he's at work."

"Great," Hobbes replied.

"He should be back in a half hour, you two can come in till then if you want."

This time Darien stepped in as fast as he could, so Hobbes wouldn't be able to stop him if he tried. "Thank you." Hobbes, seeing no other option, stepped inside too. He also said a thank you.

"Is there anyway I could get a picture with you two?" Liz asked.

"Sure," Darien said with a smile. "Come on Hobbes, it will be fun."

Liz handed the camera to Ariane and then stood between the two men. "Say cheese."

"Cheese." Came three replies, though Hobbes' was barely audible.

"Thanks," Liz said. She took the camera back from Ariane. 

Then she sat on the couch.

"So, how old are you two?" Hobbes asked. Darien gave him an evil glare.

"I'm seventeen and Ariane is fifteen."

"Oh, Ariane looks older."

"I get that a lot." Replied Ariane. She went and sat on the couch next to Liz.

"I kind of prefer the 49ers." Hobbes said.

"Huh?" Darien asked.

"The 49ers." Hobbes repeated, pointing at the Miami Dolphins blanket lying across the top of the couch. "You're dad a fan?"

"Actually, my brothers are." Ariane said.

"Oh, that's neat."

"How about a picture of you two?"Darien asked, changing the subject.

"Sure," Liz said, handing Darien the camera. "Thanks."

"No problem." Liz and Ariane both smiled and Darien took the picture. A few seconds later a car pulled in.

"Well, that's him."

"Thanks for everything." Hobbes said. 

"Not a problem." Ariane replied. "I'm just glad we could help."

Darien and Hobbes headed for the door. The sun had almost completely gone down now and it was starting to get dark. But Darien didn't mind, he had had fun. He knew that he would remember their hospitality for years to come.

Finished... The End... You can stop reading now... No, really. There's nothing left to be said... Okay, so I lied.

Authors Note: I got this FLT bunnie after seeing a picture of my two friends... Well, they do say a picture is worth a thousand words. I guess they were right. If you take out the disclaimer and spoilers and stuff then there is exactly 1000 words... Trust me, it was hard. LoL J/K

Naomi


End file.
